Story of Rio Cuarto
The House on the Corner A magnificent old house standing in the corner of a neighborhood, with blue windows at the top, a garden with a palm tree and, most outstanding of all, two benches at the entrance. But the neighbors did not pay any attention to all that beauty. It was an old house supposed to be haunted. That was the reason why nobody had lived there for decades. One day she arrived. She was not an ordinary woman, and she was determined to live in that house. She had dreamed of that since she was a child, and now she had nothing to lose. She had already lost everything, and everyone. The pain caused by the death of her boyfriend was unbearable, and she had neither parents nor children. The neighbors believed that loneliness had driven her mad. The day in which she moved was clouded by the gossip that spread throughout the neighborhood. People could not believe their eyes. She was going to live completely alone in such huge and terrifying house. She just did not listen. She was excited about moving all her belongings to the house of her dreams. That night she was exhausted. But then it just happened. Was everybody right? Was the house haunted? She did not stop to think about that when all the lights went out. She did not think about that even when she heard those strange cracks. She just went to bed and closed her eyes. The next morning she just got up, opened the windows and called an electrician. Two hours later, he arrived. The neighbors were looking through their windows. Two hours had passed and the man had not gone out. Several more hours passed and there was still no news about the electrician. It was already dark and everyone went to sleep. The following day they decided to call the police. But someone said that the electrician was knocking at the door. He knocked just once and entered. The neighbors were really surprised at first. But then, they were terrified when they watched how the man went out of the house to his car and took a huge heavy bag which he pulled to the house. The neighbors could not wait to spread the rumor and fear of a corpse inside that bag. And once more, they did not see the man go out. What was happening in that house? They waited for hours, for a day, for two, and they did not see the man or the woman go out of the house. At that moment, they were determined to call the police and put an end to all that mystery caused by that supposedly haunted house which had terrified them during their whole lives. That afternoon, three police cars surrounded the house as if the worst crime had been committed there. The policemen did not wait and they just broke into the house. And there they were. The woman and the man were standing in the kitchen. The policemen did not know how to react. They did not know what to do. It had already been done and there was no way back. The woman and the electrician were making a cake for the afternoon. He could no longer pay the high rent on his apartment, and the woman had offered him a room which he would pay by helping her to put the house in better condition. She just felt lonely and needed some help.